


Apologies

by Missevilhat13



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: A short drabble post Alduin fight in Sovngard





	Apologies

I looked around me, waiting until the deafening wing beats were long gone and only the wind that whipped around the mountain remained before I spoke.

“Paarthurnax? Would it be alright if I gave you something?” I asked the old gray dragon. He cocked his head, raising a scaly eyebrow. The lights that waved across the sky in their numerous colors illuminated the curtain of stars behind the dragon. 

“What would you give me, Dovakhiin?” he asked, and I approached him at his perch upon the word wall. 

“Bring your head down to my level.” I said and after a moment he lowered his head and I pressed my forehead to his and then gave him a chaste kiss on his scales.

“What was that?” he asked.

“A hug and a kiss. I can’t hug you entirely. I…I’m not sorry that I killed Alduin, but I am sorry you lost your brother…, if that makes sense. I don’t know how Dragons offer uh…condolences or comfort, but humans appreciate hugs.” I offered up with a tentative smile and Paarthurnax seemed to almost smile back. I didn’t know him well enough to tell if he was humoring me, or genuinely appreciated it.

“Nox hi, Dovakhiin. Thank you.” He said and I nodded.

“How do I say, ‘You’re welcome?”

“Hi lost valokein.” He replied and I repeated it, knowing I butchered at least one word. After a moment, he straightened up to his full height and I stumbled back as he flapped his wings, lifting himself into the air. I watched him soar into the distance, finally taking the chance to leave his perch, if only for a night.

**Author's Note:**

> i was replaying(for the hundredth time, and for some reason this popped into my head. A tiny drabble, but nonetheless, it exists now.


End file.
